(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a differential generation power distribution system, and more particularly to one that provides immediate power distribution for those driving kinetic energy at the front end and the rear end loads of an all wheel driving carrier to upgrade drivability and safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional all wheel driving (AWD) usually referred to a 4-wheel driven vehicle comprised of two front wheels and two rear wheels; also to a tricycle comprised of two front wheels and one rear wheel or one front wheel and two rear wheels; or to that with four or six additional rear wheels to the 4-wheel driven vehicle is generally available in two systems, the Full Time Driving system and the Real Time Driving system.
In the full time driving system, power from the engine drives both of the front and the rear wheels in full time while a differential damp, e.g. the SYNCRO from VW, is disposed between the power source and the motive power side; and another between the power source and the rear wheel set. Advantages of the full time driving system include that both of the front and the rear wheel sets are able to drive and provided with good driving performance; however, the shortcomings include greater loss and higher fuel consumption.
In the real time driving system a mechanic, electromagnetic, or fluidity type of controllable clutch is disposed between the rear wheel set and the power source; and the clutch is closed according to the control by means of manual or automatic detection to drive the rear wheel set as the driving condition warrants; while under normal road conditions, the front-wheel driven governs for saving fuel. The real time driving system however has the flaw of failure in real time response due to slight delay in the rear wheel set to produce kinetics either in manual or automatic control mode when the road condition warrants.
An alternative system involves having an intermediate differential gear set between the front and the rear wheel sets. However, the alternative system is found with a flaw that either differential output end skids, the other differential output end immediately loses its power. For example, when the front wheel set skids, the rear wheel set loses power, too.
Immediate loss of power on one wheel set whenever the other wheel set skids is the common flaw to those three systems described above, and the addition of a skid-resisting damp would further result in more power loss, faster temperature rise to the mechanical parts and significant reduction of power performance as follows:    1. Failure of the rear wheel set to execute active asynchronous drive with the front wheel in case of a bumpy road condition; for example, the rear wheel set must be faster than the front wheel set under certain circumstances;    2. Failure in controlling the rear wheel set to generate power greater than that the front wheel set does when the vehicle is climbing on a slope or during start-up under heavy load; and    3. Failure to execute random distribution between the front and the rear wheel sets.